During the year 1980-81, we plan on conducting investigation of: 1) the short and intermediate latency components of potentials evoked by electrical stimulation of tooth pulp; 2) the effects of analgesic medications on cerebral tooth pulp-evoked potentials and subjective estimates of magnitude and quality of sensation in humans.